


Beginning at the End

by UnshoddenShipper



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bofur is a Sweetheart, Closure, Family Feels, M/M, bilbo goes to live with the dwarves, bonding over dead ppl, bungo is not a dick, nostalgic bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnshoddenShipper/pseuds/UnshoddenShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would he have thought of me?"</p><p>"Mmm?" Blinking his thoughts away, Bilbo turned to see Bofur standing behind him, hat in his hands.</p><p>“Yer old man.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning at the End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Happiness in a Hat on tumblr.

"What would he have thought of me?"

"Mmm?"

Blinking his thoughts away, Bilbo turned to see Bofur standing behind him, hat in his hands. “Yer old man.”

The hobbit raised his eyebrows and faced the grave again. Patting the spot beside him, Bilbo shifted. The dwarf’s heavy footsteps were almost cautious as he approached, sitting on the crunchy yellow grass with uncharacteristic silence. Summer was growing heavy and ripe around them, but it would not last forever. To beat the snow, they’d be leaving again for Erebor tomorrow. Bilbo sensed this would be his last time visiting his parents.

“Father…" Bilbo took a breath, and spoke at length. "He was on the conservative side of things; but he was not cruel.” Bilbo shook his head, lips pursed. “He would have been kind to you. Beyond that I… do not know,” he said at length, offering the dwarf a half-smile. “I honestly don’t.”

Bofur nodded, eyes on the hat in his lap.

“Mother would have adored you though.”

Lifting his head, a hopeful smile stretched across Bofur's face. “Ye think so?”

“Oh, yes. We were the best of friends, she and I,” he eyed her resting place affectionately then, nostalgia striking him. “She danced and sang and was… quite like you, really.”

“Ohh? How so?”

“Withheld very little; loud, and happy. Commanded the room when she wanted to.”

Bofur smiled at her grave marker.

“Would ye have told them? About us?”

“They wouldn’t need telling. But I would.” Bilbo brought his eyes to meet the toymaker’s, in a rare moment of seriousness.

“You miss them.”

“I do.”

The hobbit rested his head on Bofur’s shoulder, enjoying his solid warmth. “But you know what?”

“Mmm?”

Bofur leaned his forehead gently to Bilbo’s hair, wrapping an arm around him.

“I have a family of thirteen dwarves, their wives and children, and I couldn’t be happier.”

“That makes the both of us!” Bofur straightened, all dimples. “But I’ve been wonderin’…”

He paused. The breeze swirled by, bringing the smell of hay and harvest. These plants will die, yes. But their fruit will bring more plants. Things always came back around.

Eyes locked on Bilbo’s, Bofur took a great breath.

“What’s yer thoughts on adoption?”


End file.
